


Two More Weeks

by patrickp



Series: Don't Say We're Not Meant To Be [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Threesomes, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickp/pseuds/patrickp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Two more weeks, my foot is in the door..."</i>
</p><p>Joe thought back to two weeks ago. If someone had told him then that in two weeks he’d be cuddling with Pete and Patrick, dating both of them, he’d have laughed and called them crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two More Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of poly amorous stuff ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> do you guys like? want more? I mean someone asked me to write a sequel so here this is so I mean I could probably write a third part if you wanted it

About a week had passed since Saturday. Joe had never been so happy- at least, mostly.

He loved being with Patrick, and Patrick loved being with him but Patrick also loved being with Pete. Joe and Pete hadn’t really talked about how they were going to deal with the whole thing- both of them seemed to just be avoiding it for the most part.

But Patrick was gone for the weekend and Joe and Pete were left alone in the apartment and so far they hadn’t said a word to each other yet other than “do you want another soda” or asking what Pete wanted so Joe could order takeout for dinner. Joe was starting to miss Patrick, but more so, Pete, because things were awkward with them and they’d been best friends so they needed to fix it.

Joe sat down next to Pete on the couch, snatching up the remote to shut off the TV. Pete just raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Joe.

“What’s up, dude?” Pete started chewing at his lip, a nervous habit.

Joe sighed. “Patrick.”

Pete just nodded, understanding what Joe meant. He wouldn’t meet Joe’s eyes, nervous and probably a little scared.

Joe took a deep breath before starting. “So obviously, I love Patrick, you love Patrick, and he loves both of us but I can’t help but, like, get jealous whenever he’s with you instead of me. I know it’s dumb, but…”

Pete glanced up as Joe’s voice trailed off. “I get it.” Pete picked at a loose thread in his jeans, thinking. “I may, uh, have a solution.”

Joe looked up, meeting Pete’s eyes. “What?”

“So, you- you remember how I was totally kind of not pissed when you asked if you could crash low-key date-night?” Pete’s breath caught in his throat and he cleared his throat, swallowing hard and Joe could see his Adam’s apple bob.

“Yeah?”

Pete took a breath before starting again. “That’s because maybe I- I kind of wanted it to be a low-key date night for Patrick… and for you?”

Joe thought for a moment. Nope, he was still lost. “What?”

Pete ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. “I- I like you, dude.”

Joe’s mouth formed a tiny ‘o’ as his eyes widened. “Oh.” He nodded, taking in the information. Was Pete serious? Did- was he getting this right? Pete Wentz liked him?

“So, I mean, if- if you wanted, we could, like, turn this into a big giant triangle of love?” Pete smiled hopefully at Joe, chewing at his lip again. “Or, you know, if not, we can just like- take turns with Patrick.” Pete’s smile faded at the other suggestion, nervous. “Or, like, you-”

Joe shut him up. With his mouth. (Joe kissed Pete.)

Pete pulled away, eyes wide in surprise. “Um?”

Joe rolled his eyes- Pete could be so oblivious sometimes it hurt. “Was me kissing you not a good enough of an answer? I want the love triangle, dude. Not- not in the movie kind either. That’s not really a love triangle. It’s- it’s like, a love arrow. This one will be a triangle.”

Pete grinned and buried his face in Joe’s neck, breath hot against Joe’s skin. “Good. Because I so want the triangle.” Pete’s hand landed on Joe’s thigh, carefully sliding up his denim-clad leg. “Even if we don’t have the third point right now, we can always just get some one-on-one action…”

Joe put his hand on top of Pete’s, blushing hard. “Maybe- um… maybe later. We’ve only kissed once, Pete.”

Pete looked up through his lashes at Joe with a grin. “I can fix that.” Pete scooted up into Joe’s lap, kissing Joe quickly and briefly. “That’s two.” Pete leaned in again, pressing his lips to Joe’s. “Three.” Pete kissed him again. “Four.” Pete smirked and kissed Joe’s jawline, pressing his lips all the way down Joe’s neck, whispering the consecutive numbers in between each one. Joe just sighed and tipped his head back, giving Pete better access to his neck. 

After whispering twenty, Pete finally climbed back up into Joe’s lap, pressing their foreheads together with a smirk. “Okay, we’ve kissed twenty times. Is that good enough?”

Joe debated, twisting his face into an over-done thinking expression. “I don’t know, Pete…”

“Just let me blow you already, Trohman.”

“Well, if you _really_ insist… I guess I’m not opposed to it.”

“Shut up and take your pants off.”

“I can’t even reach them, Pete, you’re on my lap.”

Pete grinned. “Oh. Right. I’ll get them, then.” Pete shoved Joe’s shirt up out the way, exposing more skin for him to kiss. He pressed a few more kisses but then focused his attention on unbuttoning and unzipping Joe’s jeans, and when that was done, yanking them off his hips.

Joe’s pants were around his ankles and Pete had a hand in Joe’s boxers, their mouths mashed together when Patrick walked in the door.

“Shit-” Patrick put a hand up, but then after realizing it was his boyfriends, he dropped his hand and just raised an eyebrow. “Hello?”

Pete flashed a grin over his shoulder, hand still in Joe’s boxers. “Hey, Pattycakes!”

Patrick just wore a confused expression, making a ‘what’ gesture with his hand.

“Oh, well, you see, Patrick,” Joe started, “Pete here was about to blow me because he asked nicely. I think. Did you?”

Pete thought for a moment. “No, I don’t think so. I think I just said ‘let me blow you’ and took off your pants.”

Joe nodded. “That’s it.”

Patrick just watched in mild confusion. “So- you’re- you’re together now?”

“It’s a big love triangle!” Pete exclaimed giddily. “Except, as Joe said earlier, not the movie kind. The movie kind of a love triangle isn’t a triangle-”

“It’s just an arrow,” Joe finished, nodding in satisfaction. “But this is actually gonna be a triangle. Except right now it’s kind of just a line, but we can make it a triangle if you get over here.”

Patrick was quiet for a second before yanking off his coat and shoes to kiss both of his boyfriends.

\----------------------

They all ended up on the couch in a tangled mess of limbs after their ‘triangle’ initiation. Joe’s pants had fully come off and they were across the coffee table, so he was left in just his shirt and boxers, his underwear sitting crookedly on his hips. He laid back against the left, his right leg hooked around Patrick and his left leg just hanging off the couch.

Patrick still had both articles of clothing on but he was laying with his face on Joe’s chest, his feet resting by Pete. Pete had ended up with no shirt and his pants halfway off, and he was tucked into the other end of the couch, Patrick’s feet in his lap and one of his own legs stretched across to just barely touch Joe because he felt the need to physically complete the triangle.

And all three men were happy, all gotten off, a mess of tissues and clothes stained with white across the floor in front of the couch and on the coffee table. Joe looked sleepily at his boyfriends- one asleep on his chest, one asleep on the other end of the couch, snoring quietly.

Joe thought back to two weeks ago. If someone had told him then that in two weeks he’d be cuddling with Pete and Patrick, dating both of them, he’d have laughed and called them crazy. It’d been a bit of a crazy week and a half, but it was good. It was good crazy. Only good things had come out of the week, and Joe was perfectly fine with that.

Patrick stirred on his chest, eyes fluttering open and a tiny yawn escaping. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty.”

Patrick turned his head to look at Joe, eyes taking a moment to focus in since he didn’t have his glasses on, but once he did get focused in, he grinned. “Hey, Joe.”

“Hey yourself. Did you sleep well?”

Patrick nodded as much as he could with laying on Joe’s chest. “I always pass out after.” He glanced over his shoulder to see Pete, squinting for a moment before turning back to look at Joe. “I take it you two got things figured out.”

Joe laughed quietly. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s… it’s all good.”

Patrick nodded again, laying his head on Joe’s chest again. “He told me he liked you too so not only was getting jealous when I wasn’t with him because you and me. He was jealous you got me and jealous I got you.” He let out a little snort that made Joe’s love for him just click up a notch. It was adorable.

“Well, we’ve got it all figured out, so no one needs to be jealous anymore.”

“Damn straight.” Pete cracked open one eye at the other end of the couch, grinning. “What do you guys say we all go on like, an actual date?”

Patrick let out a tiny yawn again but murmured out an agreement, and Joe just nodded. 

“Alright, good.” Pete yawned, too, as he carefully retracted his leg and transferred Patrick’s feet off his lap, pressing a kiss to the back of the red head’s head before winking at Joe and escaping to the bathroom, presumably for a shower. They were all pretty gross.

Joe and Patrick just cuddled some more as they waited for Pete, and Joe found himself falling asleep to Patrick’s rhythmic breaths. He awoke as Patrick stirred again, trying to get up off of Joe without success, Pete’s hands on Patrick’s back to keep him from falling over. He just gave both of them a sleepy smile before falling asleep again, figuring one (or both) of them would wake up when Patrick was done showering.

It felt like Joe had his eyes closed ten seconds before a gentle Pete was standing over him, gently shaking him to wake up. “Your turn in the shower, Joey.”

Joe blinked his eyes to clear away the sleep, sitting up quickly. Pete disappeared back into his bedroom, leaving Joe on his own to stumble to the shower, trying to get his sleep-blurred eyes to focus in on anything. Joe jumped a little as a gentle hand appeared at his back, as a worried face appeared in his line of sight. _Patrick._

“You okay, Joey?”

“Yeah, I just- can’t wake up.” Joe blinked harder and started walking forward again, Patrick’s hand not leaving his back until he was safely at the bathroom.

“Thanks, babe.” Joe grinned and gave him a quick peck before Patrick disappeared with a smile back to the kitchen and Joe closed the door and sighed. He leaned against it, almost in disbelief. His boyfriends were amazing.

Joe showered as quickly as he could (in cold water, to wake his ass up) before wrapping himself in a towel and walking to his bedroom, earning a loud whistle and some cat calls from Pete. He just grinned and closed the door behind himself, toweling and dressing in his cleanest pair of jeans and least battered looking shirt. He looked in the mirror as he put socks on, debating on whether to leave his hair down or pull it back. As he exited his room, he made up his mind and snatched a hair tie so he was tying it off as he entered the kitchen to an excited Patrick.

“You ready yet, slowpoke?” Pete asked from behind him, making him jump.

“Yeah.” Joe smiled at both men and the three walked to the living room to put their shoes on.

He looked back and forth between both of them and just smiled.

He could get used to this.


End file.
